Spring
by RethaHatake.SeptiKiyo-chan
Summary: Baekhyun, seorang wanita yang hanya ingin dengan bersenang-senang. Tiba-tiba ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk bekerja di rumah sakit miliknya bertemu dengan chanyeol, pemuda yang buta karena sebuah kecelakaan. Bas Summary. GS. ChanBaek and All official Couple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**BAEKHYUN**

Musim semi. Oke, mungkin dipikiran banyak orang itu pasti musim yang sangat menyenangkan, berpiknik diantara pohon yang sedang berbunga bersama keluarga maupun kekasih, dengan udara yang sejuk. Tapi, apa kalian pikir aku akan menghabiskan waktu seperti mereka? Jawabanya, TIDAK. Kini dihadapanku terlihat jelas Rumah Sakit Seoul yang terlihat memuakkan bagiku. Kenapa tidak? Karena mulai saat ini aku harus bekerja dirumah sakit besar ini. Oh Tuhan... aku masih ingin menikmati masa remajaku yang hampir habis ini.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, silahkan duduk," aku duduk dengan menatap malas pada kepala rumah sakit diseberang meja. Kuangkat kedua kakiku keatas meja dan bersender pada sandaran sofa, kulihat _ahjussi_ itu lumayan kaget. Ck, masa bodo.

"_Ahjussi_, ambilkan aku minum. Kau tau aku harus merelakan uang 3sen ku untuk membayar bus? Ck, aku tidak akan naik bus lagi," kulihat dia hanya menghela nafas dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," aku hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kepergiannya. Aku pandangi ruangan miliknya, satu kata yang ada dipikiranku, RAPI. Ruangan ini cukup luas banyak barang-barang yang berbau kedokteran berada disini, juga jangan lupa bau khas dari rumah sakit. Obat, aku sangat benci pada benda satu itu.

"Ini minummu Baekhyun-_ssi_," lelaki tua itu menaruh gelas dan diduduk dihadapanku. Aku mulai mengambil gelas tersebut dan minum air didalamnya. Lega akhirnya tenggorokanku dapat dialiri air.

"Jadi Byun Baekhyun-_sii_, anda ditugaskan oleh ayah anda untuk kerja dirumah sakit ini. Hm.. anda lulusan S2 kedokteran bukan?" aku hanya mengangguk sambil menyesap teh dengan santainya. "Hm.. baiklah anda akan saya tugaskan untuk bekerja mulai besok, lengkapi peralatan apa saja yang akan dibawa karena anda akan ada pelatihan sendikit. Baiklah mari saya antar anda keruangan anda," aku dibawa keluar dari ruangannya dan pria tua itu terus mengoceh sepanjang jalan keruanganku dan menjelaskan letak rumah sakit besar ini. Kalian tau? Ini sangat membosankan. Ish.

.

.

.

Entah ini sudah gelas keberapa aku minum malam ini. Sungguh, aku sangat benci hidupku, kan ini semua berakhir. Kutuang lagi bir kedalam gelas kecilku, saat hendak meminumnya tiba-tiba ada yang menahan tanganku.

"_Eonni_, kau tau sudah berapa gelas yang kau minum malam ini? oh mungkin bukan berapa gelas lagi, tapi berapa botol yang sudah kau minum _eonni_? Jika kau ada masalah bukan begini cara melampiaskannya," Kyungsoo, gadis itu bahkan harus berteriak saat berbicara karena berisiknya tempat ini. aku hanya menatapnya malas dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk. Hei, sepertinya _Dance Floor_ dibawah sana mengasikkan. Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati tempat itu tanpa mendengarkan teriakan Kyungsoo yang berusaha menahanku. Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku akan bersenang-senang sebelum masa remajaku habis bukan? _Come on_ kita berpesta.

**Chanyeol **

"_Oppa_, aku rasa, soal matematika ini susah, ayo bantu aku~" kulirik _yeoja_ disampingku yang sedang mem-_pout_kan bibirnya membuatku terkekeh.

"Baiklah sini mana soal yang susah bidadari pesek yang cantik?" kukecup bibirnya yang mengerucut itu hingga membuatnya salah tingkah. Haha sungguh lucu.

"Ish _oppa_!" dia memukulku pelan dengan boneka beruang kesayangannya, membuatku tertawa. "ini loh _oppa_," tunjuknya pada soal matematika yang menurutnya susah dan memberikan bukunya padaku. "Tolong dikerjakan ya _prince ice_ jelek, haha" kucubit hidungnya hingga membuatnya mem-_pout_kan lagi bibirnya. Oh coba dia tau bahwa ingin sekali aku mencium bibirnya itu, tapi.. ah aku bantu dia mengerjakan pr dulu.

"Baiklah _princess_,' kukerjakan soal itu dengan serius, sesekali melirik kearahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan boneka beruang miliknya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Kulihat sekilas nama pemanggil dan langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"_Yo hyung, what's up_?" aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku pada pr _princess_ku ini, sedangkan orang disebrang sana sedang berteriak untuk menyetarakan suaranya pada keadaan ruang disana, sangat berisik. "Oh _okay_, nanti aku kesana satu atau dua jam lagi, tunggu ne Kris-_hyung_," kututup sambungan teleponku dan kembali berkutat pada pr matematika _princess_ku.

"_Oppa_, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?' aku menoleh kearahnya sambil menyerahkan buku pr kehadapannya. Dia mengambilnya sambil berharap agar orang yang ditanyanya segera menjawab. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Hanya pergi kumpul bersama yang lain aja," ucapku sambil mencoba membaringkannya dikasur. "Kau tidur ya, sudah malam besok sekolah,' ku selimuti tubuh mungilnya. Dia hanya menatapku dalam. "_Waeyo_?" tanyaku yang hanya mendapat gelengan darinya. "_Good night _AhRi,_ saranghae_," kucium keningnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar aku mendengar suaranya yang menjawab ucapanku terdengar parau, mungkin mengantuk.

.

.

.

Suara musik yang berdegub-degub membuat telingaku sedikit sakit. Ku tolehkan kepala mencari lima sosok _namja _yang sudah membuatku datang kemari. Cukup mudah menemukan mereka, atau memang kami sering kesini jadi sudah punya tempat duduk khusus? Entahlah. Aku berjalan santai kearah mereka tetapi langkahku berhenti seketika saat seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang mabuk berjalan kearah _Dance Floor_ dengan senyum yang aneh menurutku. Aku juga mendengar, sepertinya temannya sedang memanggilnya namun dihiraukan oleh _yeoja _mabuk tadi. Siapa peduli? Aku melanjutkan jalan ketempat ketiga _hyung_ku dan langsung duduk disamping Suho-_Hyung _yang sedang asik dengan _Orange Juice _dihadapannya. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kehadiranku dan melupakan _Orange Juice_nya untuk sekedar menyapaku.

"Hey Chanyeol, kau mau pesan apa?" tawarnya dengan tatapan mata kelantai bawah, _Dance Floor_. Dasar tidak sopan, sedang berbicara dengan orang lain malah melihat kearah yang lain. Ck!

"_Yack_, _hyung_, kau sedang berbicara padaku tetapi pandanganmu malah kebawah sana, apa yang kau lihat?" aku memandang jahil kearahnya.

"Ah.. _aniya_," jawabnya gugup. Aku hanya tertawa dan menoel-noel lengannya dan ikut melihat kearah _Dance Floor_. Ah, itu bukannya _yeoja_ yang kulihat tadi? dia ditarik secara paksa dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Hei tunggu, sepertinya tatapan Suho-_hyung _tertuju pada _yeoja_ yang menarik _yeoja_ mungil tersebut. Sepertinya Suho sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Halloooo, aku kembali dengan cerita baru kembali'-' ini cerita yang gaje sangat-_- padahal masih ada satu utang ff malah bikin ff lagi-_- maafkan aku. Ini Cuma PROLOG, aku mau tau sebesar apa perhatian kalian ke ff yang aku buat. Jadi. Review pleaseee


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

Ada sedikit ralat untuk chapter kemarin, kalau teman Chanyeol bukan lima orang, tapi empat orang ne, sebaiknya aku jelaskan dulu biar kalian jelas. Seharusnya ini memang ada di Chapter sebelumnya, maafkan saya yang tidak peka /? Tapi semoga kalian suka ne~

Cast

Byun Baekhyun: 21 tahun. Anak dari pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul. Orang yang keras kepala, angkuh, jutek dan juga gak mau kalah. Prinsip hidupnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan semua uang yang dia punya. Tapi semua berubah saat dia menjadi seorang dokter dan bertemu dengan 'pasien' pribadinya.

Park Chanyeol: 19 tahun. Lelaki yang dingin, tapi ramah dan banyak tersenyum kepada orang yang dekat dengannya. Dia juga disebut _Happy virus_ oleh teman-temannya. Lelaki yang sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang. Mempunyai hubungan special dengan anak bungsu keluarga Song yang sangat dia cintai.

Song Ahri: 17 tahun. Wanita yang cantik dan periang. Sangat mencintai dan akan bersikap sangat manja kepada Chanyeol, _namjachingu_-nya. Dan sangat khawatir jika Chanyeol akan pergi kedunia malamnya. Mempunyai 'Rahasia' yang besar pada Chanyeol.

Xi Luhan: 22 tahun. Wanita China yang menjadi seorang dokter anak di Seoul. Memiliki sifat yang baik, perhatian, murah senyum, juga kesepian. Menyukai salah satu teman dari 'pasien pribadi' Baekhyun.

Oh Sehun: 18 tahun. Lelaki yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum. Senang menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-temannya, mau yang berguna atau tidak. Menaruh perhatian kepada seorang dokter cantik dan imut yang sering ia temui ketika menjenguk Chanyeol.

Huang Zitao: 18 tahun. Wanita China yang imut, cengeng, pintar ber_aegyo_ tapi pintar bela diri. Satu-satu teman dari Baekhyun yang paling polos. Wanita panda itu masih sering memikirkan seseorang dari masa lalunya.

Wu Yifan: 21 tahun. Lelaki China yang dingin, sombong, angkuh dan kaya raya itu sangat sulit ditaklukan, kecuali dengan satu orang. Terbang ke Korea untuk bisnis keluarganya dan ada tujuan lain, mencari _baby panda_nya yang menghilang.

Zhang Yixing (Lay): 21 tahun. Wanita China yang manis dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Sifat keibuannya yang membuat banyak pria yang luluh, tapi jangan salah. Dia juga mempunyai sifat tidak kalah jauh dari Baekhyun. Di _gilai_ oleh salah satu pemuda mermuka _Angelic_.

Kim Joonmyun (Suho): 21 tahun. Lelaki dengan wajah _Angelic_nya dan senyum mautnya yang meluluhkan wanita mana saja. Dengan sifat _Player_nya yang tidak cocok dengan wajahnya. Tapi sifat itu menghilang saat dia menaruh perhatian kepada wanita China yang manis.

Do Kyungsoo: 20 tahun. Wanita yang imut dengan mata bulatnya yang selalu cerah. Mempunyai sifat keibuan dan perhatian kepada teman-temannya. Gemar memasak bersama Lay. Dibalik wajah polos dan lugunya, tersimpan banyak 'Rahasia'. Terpesona kepada pemuda berkulit _Tan_ yang dia temui di bar.

Kim Jongin (Kai): 19 tahun. Pemuda berkulit _Tan_ dengan bibirnya dan matanya yang selalu menggoda wanita mana saja. Seorang _Player_ yang sangat handal meluluhkan hati wanita. Terpesona kepada wanita bermata bulat besar dan mengecamkan bahwa wanita itu _korban_ selanjutnya.

Kim Minseok (Xiumin): 21 tahun. Wanita gembul berisi yang selalu bilang kalau dirinya itu seksi mempunyai sifat dewasa tapi terkadang manja. Selalu menggoda lelaki yang menurutnya menarik dengan tatapan dan ekspresinya. Sangat mencintai _Bakpao_ dan membuat lelaki bermuka kotak kadang cemburu.

Kim Jongdae (Chen): 19 tahun. Lelaki yang sering dipangil _Spongebob_ oleh Chanyeol ini mempunyai sifat yang periang, jail, dan sedikit manja. Sangat menyayangi _Baozi_ _noona_nya dan berjanji untuk setia.

Other Cast

Byun Hangeng dan Byun Heechul: Orang tua Baekhyun

Park Kyuhyun dan Park Sungmin: Orang tua Chanyeol

Wu Zhoumi dan Wu Henry : Orang tua Kris

Song Yunho dan Song Jaejoong: Orang tua Ahri

Dll

Chapter 2

Baekhyun pov

Seharusnya aku benci hari ini, aku tidak suka hari ini, tapi kenapa rasanya hari ini cukup menyenangkan? Aku senang, dapat melihat anak-anak yang sedang dirawat ini tersenyum, mereka bersemangat ketika ingin aku periksa dan tidak lupa aku memberikan sebuah boneka kecil kepada mereka sehabis aku periksa. Ketika mulut mungil mereka yang tidak mengeluh kesakitan, malah memuji wajahku. Hei, aku malu tau, padahal menurutku ada Luhan _eonni_ yang lebih cantik, atau apakah aku dokter baru? Hem... aku tidak peduli yang terpenting hari ini tidak seburuk perkiraanku. Oh tuan Kim sangat pintar, ia ingin membuatku nyaman dengan anak-anak ini? oh tidak apa-apa, awas saja kalau dia memberiku tugas yang berat. Kurasa, setan didalam diriku sudah bangkit.

"Doktel cantik, aku boleh meminta boneka dolaemon itu cidak?" lamunanku buyar saat suara imut dari gadis mungil dan imut yang aku ketahui namanya Lee Jieun. Aku duduk diatas ranjangnya dan mencubit pipinya, kulihat dia mempoutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

"Hei, bukannya Jieun sudah mendapat boneka panda itu?" ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang panda, jadi ingat si Tao yang polos itu.

"Tapi doktel, aku juga mau boneka itu~" dia merengek dengan mata memelasnya. Oh sungguh imut.

"Tidak bisa sayang, semuanya dapat satu, Jieun juga harus dapat satu," aku tersenyum saat melihat dia semakin menekuk wajahnya. Kurasa, aku sudah terlalu banyak tersenyum hari ini.

"Dokter pelit, hiks" dia mulai meneteskan air matanya. Panik. Itulah yang pertama kali ada didiriku. Otakku memutar bagaimana caranya menghentikan tangisnya. Oh ayolah Baekhyun, bukannya kau sudah biasa membuat orang menangis dan kau langsung meninggalkannya? Tapi kenapa anak ini...

"Hei, jgn menangis ne, bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?" ucapan itu meluncur saja dari mulutku. Kulihat dia berhenti menangis dan menatap imut kearahku. Syukurlah.

"Peljanjian apa itu doktel?" kata Jieun dengan pandangan penuh harap yang mengarah padaku.

"Begini, dokter akan memberikan boneka ini bahkan akan dokter belikan yang lebih besar jika dalam waktu 5 hari ini Jieun akan sembuh dan pulang dari rumah sakit ini," bukan maksud apa-apa aku mengatakan ini. Bukan karena aku tidak ingin merawatnya. Aku hanya kasihan, anak sekecil ini sudah dipakaikan selang infus, aku yakin itu menyakitkan untuk tangan kecilnya.

"Eh? Bagaimana calanya doktel?" dengan mata polosnya, dia memandangku dengan penasaran.

"Jieun jangan susah untuk makan dan meminum obatmu, oke? Dokter dengan Jieun tidak mau makan dan meminum obatmu, dokter jadi sedih," aku menundukkan kepalaku berpura-pura sedih.

"Maaf kan Jien doktel, Jieun janji, akan makan dan meminum obat Jieun," anak itu mengelus pipiku mencoba menenangkanku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Anak ini sangat pintar.

"Oke Jieun sudah berjanji, dokter akan menghadiahkan boneka jumbo untukmu jika Jieun sembuh, _Arrachi?_" aku mengelus rambutnya. Anak ini manis sekali.

"_Allacho _doktel, aku beljanji," dia mengambil tanganku dan menautkan kelingkingnya kekelingkingku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengelus puncuk kepalanya.

"Yasudah, Jieun tidur_ ne_. Dokter masih ada kerjaan," dan hanya mendapat anggukan darinya. Tak lama dia merebahkan dirinya dan memejamkan mata mungilnya. Tak lupa, boneka kecil dariku di peluknya. Ketika dirasa dia sudah tidur, aku keluar dari ruangannya dan pergi keruangan yang lain. Bagaimana anak-anak yang lainnya ya? Kuyakin mereka imut dan manis seperti Jieun.

Pov end

Author pov

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangnya. Dilihatnya, Xi Luhan, dokter anak asal China ini sedang berkutat dengan rubiknya. Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas bangku kerjanya, dia melihat Luhan yang terlihat bosanpada rubiknya.

"Hei Luhan _eonni_, kau terlihat bosan," panggilan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan Luhan dari rubiknya kearah wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Memang Baekhyunnie~ aku bosan hanya datang kesini dan tidak melakukan apapun. Saat aku ingin membantumu, malah si tuan Kim tidak memperbolehkan ku," Luhan menghela nafas lesu. "Dia bilang 'Biarkan Luhan, biar Baekhyun dapat beradaptasi dengan baik disini' begitu katanya," Baekhyun tertawa karena ekspresi dan suara Luhan yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan tuan Kim. Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun tertawa hanya memasang wajah kesalnya yang terlihat lucu.

"Yak, kenapa kau tertawa?" Luhan memandang sebal kearah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mulai menetralkan ketawanya dan menatap Luhan dengan menahan tawanya.

"Ehem... maafkan aku _eonni_," Baekhyun memasang wajah _cute_nya yang berhasil membuat para pria terpesona. Tapi dia memasang wajah seperti itu bukan untuk menggoda para lelaki, dia hanya mencoba menahan tawanya.

Luhan hanya mendengus dan sibuk mengutak-atik rubiknya kembali. "Hei Baekhyunnie, bagaimana perasaanmu dihari pertamamu menjadi dokter disini?" Luhan memulai percakapan kembali.

"Sangat senang, tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan," Baekhyun tersenyum saambil memutar-mutar pulpen ditangannya.

"Begitu ya..." Luhan tersenyum kecut dan kembali memainkan rubiknya. Baekhyun yang menyadari nada bicara Luhan yang aneh segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah _yeoja_ China mungil itu.

"_Wae eonni-ya?_ Apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku?" Baekhyun menatap khawatir kearah teman barunya itu saat diliat wajah Luhan berubah sendu.

"_Gwenchana_ Baekhyunnie, hanya saja aku mengingat waktu pertama aku kerja disini, walaupun aku bukan satu-satunya dokter anak disini, tapi dulu aku baru datang dari China dan masih belum fasih berbahasa Korea, sehingga aku merasa asing," ada setitik air mata yang menetes dari mata indah Luhan membuat Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk _eonni_nya itu.

"Hei_ eonni_, tenanglah. Bukannya sekarang ada aku? Aku malah harusnya berterima kasih padamu. Kau yang ingin berteman padaku, sehingga aku tidak asing disini, hehe" entah setan apa yang merasuki Baekhyun hingga dia menjadi orang yang hangat seperti ini, tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Ne,_ Baekhyunnie~ kau temanku yang paling baik dan perhatian," Luhan balas memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung dan bertanya-tanya, dia baik? Perhatian? Luhan belum tau dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan mereka diketuk seseorang. Setelah Luhan menjawab masuk, muncullah (?) seorang perawat.

"Maaf dokter, ada satu pasien yang ingin berobat. Saya permisi," perawat tersebut kemudian berlalu dan menutu pintu berwarna putih itu.

"Hei Baekhyunnie, ini pekerjaan buatku, jangan kau ambil ne~" Luhan langsung mengambil baju prakteknya dan langsung melesat keluar ruangnyanya menuju ruangan praktek. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan.

Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya kesenderan bangku kerjanya. Entah apa yang dipikirannya, wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan yang sangat. "Apakah begini rasanya menjadi dokter? Harus ramah kepada semua orang? Berhati seperti angel?" entah bertanya kepada siapa, Baekhyun malah memejamkan matanya. Baru beberapa detik dia memejamkan matanya, _smartphone_ miliknya berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan malas dia melihat siapa orang yang berani mengganggunya. Setelah dilihat dia langsung duduk tegak dan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"LAY!" Serunya nyaring.

.

.

.

"Permisi, apa anda nyonya Oh?" Luhan bertanya kepada wanita yang menunggu diruang tunggu. Dia menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Ah iya, anda dokter Xi Luhan?" wanita tersebut menjawab dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis, membuat wajah tuanya kelihatan lebih cerah.

"_Ne,_ mari ikut saya ke ruang praktek," ajak Luhan dengan sopan. Dia melirik sedikit kearah samping nyonya Oh tersebut. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan tubuh yang tinggi, wajah yang dingin, kulit seputih susu dan rambut dengan warna _Rainbow_ mampu membuat wajah cantiknya bersemu.

.

.

.

"_Oppa~_ ajarkan soal ini, aku tidak mengerti~" seorang gadis cantik sedang merengek kepada pemuda yang tampannya asdfghjkl(?) yang duduk santai. Pemuda itu hanya mengintip, dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu –Ahri- hanya menandang kesal kearah Chanyeol –pemuda tersebut-. Dia menaiki badan tinngi Chanyeol dan duduk diperut Chanyeol. Tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang kesusahan karena berat badannya.

"Hei _baby_, turun. Kau berat tau," Chanyeol menggelitiki pinggang Ahri membuat gadis itu tertawa geli.

"_Yak oppa_! Geli tau, hahahaha," Ahri berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dipinggangnya. Chanyeol memandang Ahri dengan smirk diwajahnya dan menarik pinggang Ahri hingga tubuh kurus gadis itu menindihnya.

"Eh? _Oppa?_" wajah cantiknya makin cantik ketika merona seperti ini. Chanyeol yang melihatnya semakin gemas. Ditariknya leher Ahri dan dicium lembut bibir tipis gadis itu. Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman lembut mereka. Chanyeool memberikan lumatan kecil pada bibir Ahri yang membuat gadis itu melenguh pelan. Ahri yang merasa pasokan udaranya mulai menipis memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengecup kening Ahri. Gadis cantik tersebut hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan dari orang tersayangnya.

"Baiklah _baby_, mana soal yang tidak kau mengerti?" Chanyeol menaruhtubuh kurus itu disampingnya dan mengambil alih buku soal milik Ahri. Sedangkan Ahri hanya tersenyum senang karena Chanyeol akan mengajarkannya lagi. Dia senang saat melihat wajah serius Chanyeol yang mengerjakan soal miliknya.

"Semuanya _oppa~_," jawab gadis tersebut sambil merentangkan tangannya hingga mengenai wajah Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau mengerjaiku _princess_ jelek," Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Ahri yang mendapatkan wajah Ahri yang sedang kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Karena gemas, diciumnya sekilas bibir itu dan dia langsung kabur. Dia tau kalau gadis itu pasti akan segera mengejarnya. Dan benar, Ahri seketika mengejar Chanyeol yang berlari ketaman belakang kediaman keluarga Song.

"_Yak oppa!_ Jangan seenaknya menciumku~" teriak Ahri yang hanya mendapatkan suara tertawa Chanyeol dengan suara _bass_nya. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran sepasang kekasih itu. Hem... pasangan bahagia?

.

.

.

"Krystal hanya sedang demam Boa-_sii_, jadi dia akan sedikit rewel, dan mungkin dia sedang ingin bersama _oppa_nya. Itu bisa memmbuatnya lebih tenang," Luhan tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Krystal yang berada digendongan _oppa_nya. Luhan sempat merona saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh pundak _namja_ _rainbow_ itu.

Luhan menuliskan resep obat untuk pasiennya. "Ini Boa-_sii_, silahkan anda tebus obatnya dibagian informasi _ne_," Luhan menyerahkan catatan resep obat kepada nyonya Oh dan tak lupa senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih dokter Xi. Ayo Sehun," Boa menundukkan badannya kearah Luhan yang dibalas bungkukkan juga oleh Luhan dan menyeret anak sulungnya yang berwajah dingin itu.

"Hem..." Sehun yang dipanngil kemudian mengikuti _eomma_nya dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah Luhan dengan tatapan malas sambil menggendong Krystal. Luhan? Dia sedikit kecewa karena pemuda itu –Sehun- sangat jutek.

#Skip

"Luhan _eonni_, aku pulang duluan _ne_, ada janji dengan temanku. Maaf tidak menunggumu. Bye," Bekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan yang hanya melemparkan senyum manis kearah Baekhyun. Sepeninggalnyya Baekhyun, Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"Teman ya? Aku juga mau memiliki teman," taklama dia pun meninggalkan ruangannya dan Baekhyun. Dia melangkahkan kakinya cepat, karena hari sudah malam dia takut ketinggalan bus.

.

.

.

"_Halo guys~_" Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di Bar tempat dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul segera melompat senang kearah teman-temannya.

"Baekki _eonni_! Aku merindukanmu~" sang _maknae_ segera berdiri dan memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Hei _baby_ Tao, baru tidak bertemu denganku siang ini, kau sudah merindukanku?" Baekhyun terkekeh dan balas memeluk Tao. Yah... hanya dengan teman-temannya ini dia bisa menjadi orang yang hangat. Oh jangan lupakan Luhan.

"Tadi ketika aku dan Kyungsoo _eonni_ _Shopping_ tadi siang, rasanya aneh jika tidak ada kau _eonni_~ biasanya kau yang sangat bersemangat. Kalau bukan kau, yang heboh pasti Xiumin_ eonni_, tapi kalian kan sudah pada kerja, Lay_ eonni_ juga," Tao berbicara panjang lebar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat yang lain gemas akan sikap _baby_ panda mereka.

"Hahaha, sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang saja malam ini. aku sudah merasakan banyaknya pria menarik dibawah sana yang menungguku," Xiumin menjilat bibir bawahnya dan menatap menggoda pada _Dance Floor _dibawah sana. Lay hanya terkekeh dan mengiyakan perkataan Xiumin.

"Yah~ semoga kita dapat mangsa yang menarik malam ini Xiuminnie~ kau tau, aku sudah tidak tahan," Lay menatap jahil kearah Xiumin dan menunjukkan smirknya. Kemudian mereka berdua segera turun dengan genitnya dengan tangan yang bertaut. Mereka yang sedang tertawa malah membuat banyak pasang mata para pria jalang menelusuri tubuh mereka. Matanya bagai ingin menelanjangi tubuh kedua wanita tersebut. Sedangkan mereka yang diperhatikan, hanya tersenyum puas dan mulai meliuk-liukkan badan mereka diatas _dance floor_.

.

.

.

"Hei Chen, tidak biasa kau minum banyak seperti ini," Suho menatap heran dan khawatir kepada temen dekatnya yang satu ini.

"Aku tak apa _hik.._ _Hyung_," Chen yang sepertinya sedang mabuk berat memandang _dance floor_ yang berada dihadapannya. Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat seksi menurutnya. Dengan pipi _chubi_nya dan tubuh berisinya yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti irama musik. Dia ber-smirk seram. Suho yang melihatnya jadi takut.

"Hei _hyung,_ sepertinya aku menemukan 'mainan' baru. Cepat habiskan minumanmu dan ikut aku ke_ dance floor_ itu," Chen menatap Suho tajam dan mau tak mau Suho mengikuti perkataan Chen. Dia tau kalau temannya ini sudah fmabuk, bahaya kalau tidak dituruti keinginannya.

Suho dengan cepat menghabiskan _Bir _yang dipesannya dan mengikuti Chen yang lebih dulu melangkah ke _dance floor_. Suho yang melihat malas kearah Chen langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, mencoba mencari 'mainan' baru untuknya.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang asik meliuk-liukan badannya dengan bebas, seolah ditempat ini hanya ada dirinya. Rambut panjang berwarna coklatnya dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, sehingga beberapa helai ada yang basah menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya. Tubuh langsingnya dibalut gaun pendek berwarna merah yang disamping kirinya terdapat belahan memanjang sampai kepangkal pahanya. Gaun merah yang terlihat sangat kontras pada kulit putih agak pucatnya itu membuatnya lebih terlihat _elegant_ dimata Suho. Dan Suho menyadari, bahwa ini wanita yang dia lihat malam kemarin. 'Dilihat dari jarak dekat ini, kau semakin terlihat manis dan... _sexy_,' Suho menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dan berjalan mendekati _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

.

"Mereka sudah mendapatkan mangsa eoh?" Kai memandang sinis kepada kedua _hyung_nya yang berjalan kearah _dance floor_ didepannya. Kai memandang malas dua orang didepannya, padahal tadi kai sedang berbicara pada kedua tiang tersebut. "Ck!" gumamnya dan kembali menikmati _wine_nya dan memandang kearah lain. Tak sengaja mata tajamnya bertemu dengan mata bulat yang lucu. Dilihatnya pemilik mata tersebut, keduanya terlarut dalam pesona mata masing-masing lawan. Wanita pemilik mata bulat itu tersenyum kepada Kai dan mengangkat gelas berisi _wine_nya kearah Kai. Kode untuk mengajak minum bersama. Kai? Dia aja ber-smirk ria(?) dan berjalan kearah wanita tersebut yang duduk dengan melipat sebelah kakinya dikakinya yang lain (ngerti kan?) sehingga membuat rok mini yang dipakainya naik keatas memperlihatkan paha putih polosnya yang ditatap penuh nafsu oleh Kai. _'Kena kau' 'Ck bitch'_

.

.

.

Sehun yang menyadari kalau Kai menghilang segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh teman seperjuangannya(?) itu, dia langsung menghela nafas _'Udah dapet mangsa eoh?'_ Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya ke Chanyeol.

"Hei _hyung_, aku mau cerita. Tapi janji jangan tertawa _ne_," Sehun memulai pembicaraan, Chanyeol yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Eh? Cerita apa Sehunna?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun yang sepertinya sifat manjanya akan keluar(?)

"Janji jangan menertawakanku _ne~_" tuhkan, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "Jadi, tadi pas aku mengantar Krystal kerumah sakit, aku bertemu seorang dokter muda yang cantiiiiik sekali, dia lembut, senyumnya hangat dan dia juga pemalu. Aku makin terpesona saat dia merona, ah manis," Sehun kembali membayangkan wajah dokter yang dia ketahui bernama Luhan. Bagaimana senyumnya dan wajahnya ketika merona. Aish Sehun rasa dia juga ikut merona.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Mengajaknya kencan?" Chanyeol hanya memandang jahil Sehun dan menoel-noel pinggangnya.

"_Yak! Hyung_ tidak mungkin, tadi ada _eomma_. Dan saking gugupnya aku malah menjutekinya, aish aku menyesal," Sehun mem-_pout_kan bibirnya yang dilihat lapar oleh para wanita-wanita jalang yang ada disekitarnya. Sehun yang menyadarinya segera merubah wajahnya menjadi dingin kembali.

"Hahaha kau lucu Sehuna~" Chanyeol tertawa puas dan lebih puas setelah melihat wajah kesal di _maknae_ itu.

"_Yak! Hyung_ kubilang jangan tertawa ish," Sehun kembali meneguk _wine_nya tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa .

.

.

.

"Eh?" Xiumin yang sedang asik joget(?) mengikuti irama musik berhenti saat dirasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. _'Waw, berani sekali'_ Xiumin semakin memperlebar smirknya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa mangsanya kali ini, seperti apa wajahnya. Dan kesan yang pertama dilihat Xiumin _'Tuhan, dia tampan'_ Xiumin malah semakin bersemangat. Ditatapnya wajah tampan yang sayu dan berkeringat. _'Dia mabuk eoh?'_ Xiumin terus memandang pria tampan itu. Mungkin dia masih terpesona akan ketampanan pria itu. Lamunannya hilang saat dirasakan bibir pemuda itu menciumi daun telinganya.

"Nghh.. tunggu dulu. Kau siapa hem?" Xiumin membawa wajah itu menjauh dari sekitar lehernya. Dan memeluk leher pemuda itu yang dibalas pelukkan dipinggangnya.

"Cukup panggil aku Chen. Namamu siapa _baby_?" Chen langsung menyeruakkan kepalanya di belahan leher Xiumin. Dijilatnya leher yang begitu nikmat dilidahnya.

"Sshh aku Xiumin," Xiumin hanya dapat menahan desahannya dan meremas pelan rambut Chen. Entahlah, dia juga bingung kenapa setiap sentuhan dari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya ini begitu memabukkan.

"_Baby_, malam ini mari bermain bersamaku," Chen kembali menjilati leher Xiumin. Bahkan dia sudah berani membuat _kissmark_ dileher jenjang tersebut. Xiumin yang memang jahil, meraba bagian tengah sekitar selangkangan Chen. Membuat sang empu mengerang tertahan. _'Dia sudah hard?' _dia bingung, mau menerimanya atau tidak. Dia sudah sering menerima ajakan ini, tapi dengan mentah-mentah dia akan menolak lelaki itu dan meninggalkannya. Itu memang kesenangannya bersama Lay. Tapi, dia merasa berbeda kali ini. sentuhan pemuda ini membuatnya... nyaman.

"Baiklah~ aku tidak sabar merasakan ini," Xiumin meremas pelan gembungan itu dan menatap nakal kearah Chen. Dia takut, ini yang pertama untuknya. Chen hanya tersenyum puas dan menarik Xiumin ke kamar yang disediakan oleh bar ini. Pemandangan Xiumin ditarik Chen mengundang tatapan putus asa dari para pria dan wanita jalang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan terlihat hanya berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Dia sudah mencoba menyibukkan dirinya, biasanya dia akan mengangtuk lalu tertidur. Tapi kenapa malam ini dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Aahhh sial, kenapa bayangan _namja_ itu terus ada dimataku. Ish pergilah kau, aku mau tidur. Ngantuk," mungkin jika dia sedang berada di tempat umum akan disangka orang tidak waras. Dia marah-marah sendiri dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan matanya. Berharap bayangan pemuda berambut _rainbow_ itu menghilang di pikirannya.

Dia mengambil guling yang berada disampingnya dan menenggelamkan wajah meronanya disana. "Kumohon, jangan ganggu tidurku Sehuna, aku mengantuk, besok masih ada kerjaan," entah mantra dari mana, bayangan wajah pemuda itu menghilang di penglihatan Luhan dan tak lama dia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat _eonni_, mereka sepertinya sudah mendapatkan 'mangsa'" Tao memandang kesal kearah ketiga _eonni_nya yang sedang bercumbu dengan 'mangsa' mereka. "Bahkan lihat, Xiu_ eonni_ akan dibawa kemana?" Tao makin histeris ketika dilihatnya Xiumin dibawa ke –yang tao yakini- kamar tamu yang disediakan bar ini.

"Sudahlah Tao, biarkan mereka saja," Baekhyun yang sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas _wine_ menatap malas kearah Lay yang terlihat sedang berciuman dengan seorang _namja_ yang menurut Baekhyun pendek.

"_Omona Baekki eonni_, kau udah terlalu banyak minum. Hentikan, besok kau harus kerja," Tao mengambil alih gelas yang berisi _wine_ dari tangan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihat gelas berisi minuman kesukaannya lenyap, hanya mendengus kesal dan jalan menuju _dance floor_ dengan langkah yang _sempoyongan_. Tao yang khawatir mengikuti Baekhyun.

"_Eonni_, mau apa?" Tao berusaha menahan Baekhyun dengan menarik lengan _yeoja_ cantik itu. Baekhyun yang tidak peduli terus melanjutkan langkahnya hingga menabrak seorang _namja_ tinggi. Dia hanya menatap malas pada _namja_ itu.

"Hei kau, kalau jalan lihat-lihat," Baekhyun memandang kesal kepada namja tersebut dan melanjutkan jalannya dimana _dance_ _floor_ berada. Tapi langkahnya berhenti, saat _namja_ tinggi itu berkata mengejeknya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu pendek, _nona,_" lelaki itu menatap sengit keara Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak suka langsung menghampiri _namja_ itu dan menatap menantang kearah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun menatap geram kearah _namja_ tinggi tersebut. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah tidak pedulinya.

"Ternyata selain pendek kau juga tuli ya _nona yang cantik_," pemuda itu –Chanyeol- menunjukkan smirknya yang semakin membuat Baekhyun jengkel.

"Kau..." Baekhyun yang ingin memukul wajah yang menurutnya menyebalkan harus terhenti karena Tao yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Tao, lepaskan," Baekhyun menggeram kesal, apalagi ketika Tao malah meminta maaf kepada pemuda tinggi tersebut.

"_Mianhae, eonni_ku memang seperti ini kalau dia mabuk. Sekali lagi maaf," Tao membungkukkan badannya dan langsung membawa pergi Baekhyun yang hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Sebenarnya, siapa _maknae_ disini?

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat pemandangan tersebut. "Dua adik-kakak yang berbeda, ck," gumamnya dan kembali menghampiri Sehun yang sedang digoda oleh salah satu _slave_. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa geli saat Sehun malah meninggalkan wanita itu saat menggodanya. Menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Entah Lay kemasukan setan apa, yang pasti dia hari ini selalu tersenyum. Bahkan saat ini, music yang tadi menhentak-hentak tiba-tiba berubah menjadi musik _mellow_ dan _romantis_. Membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang tingginya tidak jauh darinya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda itu, sedangkan pemuda itu membalas memeluk pinggang Lay dan merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Hei, sedari tadi kita bersama, aku belum mengetahui namamu. Siapa namamu cantik?" pemuda tersebut bertanya pada Lay yang hanya bisa memejamkan wajahnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, tubuh mereka menempel dan hidung dan kening mereka bersentuhkan. Sehingga membuat Lay dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dan bau khas dari_ alcohol_ menyeruakindra penciumannya.

"Lay. Kau?" hanyakalimat singkat, karena Lay sedang menikmati _moment_ ini, dimana dia yang bermesraan dengan orang asing. Dia tida pernah seperti ini. Dia bukan wanita murahan, hanya saja dia merasa nyaman dan aman dalam rengkuhan pemuda asing ini.

"Suho," lalu mereka kembali berdansa mengikuti musik dan menikmati setiap moment yang ada. Biarkanlah mereka menjadi pusat perhatian disana. Biarkan setiap pasang mata menatap iri kearah mereka. Biarkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, namamu siapa?" Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas berisi _wine_ dengan anggun. Dia menatap seduktif pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu dan menjilat sudut bibirnya yang terkenal _wine_ yang diminumnya. Kai dengan tajam melihat bagaimana lidah gadis itu menjilat sudut bibirnya, ingin rasanya dia menggantikannya dengan lidahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau boleh menanggilku Kyunggie atau apapun yang kau sukai. Lalu, siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas paha putihnya yang terekspos. Sungguh menggoda iman seorang Kai.

"Hem.. Kyunggie, nama yang manis," Kai memberikan _wink_ dan dibalas dengan senyuman genit seorang Kyungsoo. "Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai," dan mata nakal Kai menjelajah didaerah sekitar dada Kyungsoo dengan penutup yang rendah. Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu, segera mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kai. Membuat _namja_ _tan_ itu dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimna bentuk bulat yang menggodanya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Jonginnie~" Kyungsoo membuat suara semenggoda mungkin. Kai yang mendengarnya hanya menunjukkan smirk menggodanya.

"Kau _free_?" Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat nafas lembut Kai menggelitik telinganya saat dia berbisik, dan menikmati lagu yang diputar oleh DJ yang menjadi samngat _romantis_.

"_I'm free_," Kai menatap bola mata Kyungsoo hangat, dan dia mengecup sekilas bibir yang sudah menggodanya sedari tadi.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita lebih jauh, Kyunggie~_"_ suara _bass_nya terdengar sangat seksi untuk Kyungsoo dan _refleks_ dia menganggukan kepalanya. Dan dia hanya pasrah ketika pemuda _tan_ itu menarik dirinya kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang masih berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen didepannya mengangkat telpon yang tiba-tiba berdering. Dengan enggan dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Dan setelah dia mendengar suara diseberang, dia hanya memasang muka sebalnya.

"Kenapa pa?"

"..."

"Apa? Aku harus keluar negri?" terlihat tampang tidak senang dari wajah _cool_nya.

"..."

"Satu bulan waktu yang singkat. Dan aku harus mempelajari bahasa negara itu?"

"..."

"Hah, baiklah. Aku harus pergi kemana?" pasrah. Pemuda tampan itu hanya pasrah saat permintaan ayahnya tidak bisa dia tolak.

"..."

"Korea?" wajah yang tadinya pasrah dengan _cool_nya(?) berganti menjadi wajah yang hem... susah dijelaskan.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana, tenanglah aku tidak akan kabur," tanpa diketahui ayahnya, pemuda tampan tersebut membuat smirk yang menakutkan. Dia menutup telpon tersebut setelah mendapat salam dari ayahnya.

"Korea ya? Hem... menarik. _Baby panda_, aku datang menjemputmu~" dan dia tersenyum menandang _wallpaper smartphone_nya.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nggak kok, tenang aja. Ini TBC

.

.

.

Sudah berapa bulan ff ini aku telantarin? Maafkan Author yang dengan seenaknya melupakan semua ff dan berujung dengan lupa semua skenario yang sudah dibuat dan harus mengingat-ingat kembali. Dan sepertinya jalan cerita ff ini yang sekarang, berbeda dengan jalan cerita yang kupikirkan dulu. Dan TADA! Inilah hasil pemikiranku selama seharian penuh. Maafkan author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini, malah membuat ff yang tidak bermutu menjadi tidak lebih mermutu.

Maafkan ada yang menyerempet nc tadi ketika bagian ChenMin. Dan maaf juga kalau bahasa yang aku gunain terlalu baku atau mudah dimengerti oleh kalian. Soalnya udah terlalu sering baca novel teremahan yang bahasanya baku seua, jadinya ketularan-_-.

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah me-riview cerita ini. aku terharu atas perhatian kalian ke ff ku. I LOP U /Love sign bareng ChanBaek/

Ohiya, buat yang gak suka sama peran Ahri disini, jangan bash dia apalagi bash author yang udah seenaknya memisahkan ChanBaek. Tapi tenang, Ahri orangnya baik kok, jangan salah paham dulu sama gadis polos itu. Ini belum sampe di titik permasalahannya. Aku Cuma menunda dulu dan menjelaskan secara rinci sifat cast disini yang semoga tidak membuat marah sama author. Ini hanya ff jika ada yang tidak suka, jangan ngebash seorang author, hargailah karya mereka . Ohiya satulagi, maaf banget banyak kesalahan yang terjadi pas di PROLOG kemarin, teman yang menunggu Chanyeol bukan lima orang, tapi empat orang. Dan yang menelpon Chanyeol buka Kris, tapi Chen. Maafkan author yang bodoh ini.

Sepertinya udah banyak bacot author yang gak jelas dan bermutu-_- mendingan author pamit, udah ditunggu sama Junho di kamar XD hahaha.

Review ne~ satu kata dari kalian sangat bermakna buatku, karena kalian udah menghargai karyaku


End file.
